How Will I Know?
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: Set during "Dance with Somebody": Sebastian uses Chandler in a plan to break up Kurt and Blaine, but they may be a little late as Klaine just had one pretty emotional argument that resulted in a newly single Kurt and a newly single Blaine. Will manipulation and treachery still have a part in this? Klaine, Kandler, Seblaine
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey everybody. I apologize for lack of updates over the past few days, but I came up with this one in English class earlier, so I'm putting it up tonight.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe sat in the shadows, behind all the nightlife of another Friday at Scandals. Someone sat down next to Sebastian, a tall, lanky blond who looked around his own age. The boy's eyes were downcast as he muttered something to the bartender, who reached down and placed a Diet Coke in front of the blond. Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed his shot glass over.

"Here," Sebastian mumbled. The boy looked up, his blue eyes glassy. "If you're going to drown your sorrows in something, at least do it with something stronger."

"Thanks," the boy whispered.

"I know I shouldn't bother asking, but what's got you down?" Sebastian asked.

"There's this guy. I really like him, but he's already got a boyfriend, and his boyfriend got jealous that we were texting," he explained.

"Should I ask this guy's name?"

"His name's Kurt, Kurt Hummel," the boy said and Sebastian nearly spat out his drink as his head shot up.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up, do you mean tall brunet with the high-pitched voice Kurt Hummel?" The boy nodded and Sebastian shook his head, sure that it was just a dream.

"You know him?" Chandler looked curious.

"Yeah, that little gay-face happens to be dating that sex on a stick Blaine Anderson," Sebastian grumbled, sinking back down to the bar.

"I just want to kiss Kurt, just once," the boy sighed. Sebastian just thought of something and smirked.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Chandler Kiehl," the blond said meekly.

"Well, Chandler Kiehl, you're going to help me, and in return, I'm going to help you."

* * *

"It was just texts!" Kurt exclaimed. "They meant nothing, Blaine, I swear!"

"'You have a great asp'? That means nothing?" Blaine tossed the phone onto the bed and sat down. "Tell me once more how you met this guy."

"I told you four times: I was looking for a song to audition for NYADA with and he was just _there_. How else can I explain it?"

"You could explain the truth," Blaine retorted. Kurt looked at Blaine, his jaw dropped in shock.

"You think I'm lying to you? Have I ever lied to you, Blaine?" Kurt shook his head, thinking that this whole argument was a figment of his imagination.

"I don't remember hearing anything about you talking to Karofsky at Scandals."

"That's because it doesn't matter. He's learning to accept himself and I don't see why the world needs to know. Besides, it seems like they already do," Kurt shot back, tears stinging his eyes.

"Sometimes, Kurt, just sometimes I wish I never found you on the staircase," Blaine snapped. Before he knew it, he found himself covering his mouth and feeling like a total jackass. Kurt didn't care that tears were falling, but he couldn't even form a word.

"Kurt, I…" Blaine started but Kurt turned, ran down the stairs, and out of Blaine's house. "Kurt!"

* * *

Chandler was walking home from Scandals; he planned to meet Sebastian the next day to go over their plan when someone knocked into his shoulder.

"Hey!" Chandler yelled, turning around. He saw Kurt look back at him, his face marked with tearstains, and run off again. "Kurt?" he called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler saw the tears flowing from Kurt's eyes when he turned and looked at him. He took chase after the brunet, who sat down on a park bench, his head in his arms.

"Kurt?" Chandler asked hesitantly. "Are-are you okay?"

"Just please leave me alone," Kurt mumbled through his sobs.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Chandler looked at the ground, feeling guilty. He never meant to screw up Kurt's relationship, despite how much he liked Kurt.

"No, it's not. Blaine's just overreacting," Kurt whispered. "I don't think I can forgive him this time though. He…he said sometimes he wished he wasn't the one who found me that day at Dalton." Chandler remembered Kurt once mentioning his first meeting with the boy who would become his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kurt leaned over and put his head on Chandler's shoulder, still sniffling. "It'll be okay." Chandler stroked a strand of Kurt's hair from his eyes. He abruptly heard "_Teenage Dream_" coming from Kurt.

"It-it's Blaine, I can't t-talk to him," Kurt said and handed Chandler the phone. Chandler swallowed nervously before answering.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Who is this?" a desperate voice asked.

"I'm a friend of Kurt's," Chandler replied, biting his lip.

"Wait a minute," the voice said. "You're him, his texting buddy!"

"Look, I never meant to…" Chandler started to say, but he was cut off.

"You're nothing but some loser stalker," Blaine hissed. "Put Kurt on."

"He doesn't want to talk to _you_," Chandler countered.

"Excuse me?" Blaine sounded incredulous and Chandler felt pride well up inside of him. He was a frequent victim of bullying and standing up for someone else made him feel better.

"From what I've been told and have figured out, you're not a nice person, Blaine. Kurt deserves a lot better than you," he elaborated. Blaine scoffed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You don't even know him…or me. We were made for each other," Blaine said cockily. Chandler had turned on speakerphone and Kurt was sitting up, listening intently.

"I agree with Chandler," Kurt said suddenly.

"Kurt, you don't know him or who he really is. For all we know, he could be some freak pervert," Blaine snapped.

"Right now, it's better than supposedly dapper douchebag boyfriend," Kurt retorted. Chandler looked at Kurt in surprise; he may not have known Kurt very long, but he seemed so soft-spoken.

"Kurt, you're everything to me…," Blaine interjected.

"And you're just like everyone else," Kurt cut him off. "Goodbye, Blaine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chandler asked once Kurt had hung up on Blaine.

"I think I'll be fine. Chandler, do you think you can help me tonight? I don't want to go home and I have nowhere else to go." Kurt bit his lip and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Sure. Come on, I'll take you home with me." Chandler stood up and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt looked a little hesitant but took it and followed the blond back to his house.

* * *

"Your room is amazing," Kurt mused, looking around at all the playbills lining Chandler's walls. "Have you really seen all of these?"

"Yeah, my mom used to take me to shows all the time. That is, before she died a few months ago," Chandler replied, looking at the carpet. His phone vibrated and excused himself to the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Chandler Kiehl, it's me, Sebastian," a voice said.

"Hey, uh, I'm not doing this anymore. If you still want Kurt's boyfriend, I think they broke up," Chandler whispered.

"What? The never-ending couple broke up?"

"I think so. I gotta go, just good luck with him." And without hearing another word, Chandler closed his phone and headed back into his room.

"Chandler, can you just hold onto me tonight?" Kurt had tears falling from his eyes. Chandler led the shaking brunet over to his bed and laid him down.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you," Chandler promised, wrapping an arm around Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Okay, short chapter, but OMGlee, who saw last night's episode? It was really good; not too many songs, some actual character development on Blaine (including a great song), and Sarah Jessica Parker. But that cliffhanger! I was nearly in hysterics after that.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt sat up and yawned. He looked down to see a softly snoring Chandler and suddenly the events of the previous night flowed back.

"Shit," he muttered. "Chandler, wake up," he said, shaking the blond.

"Huh, what? What?" Chandler jerked awake and looked around. "Kurt, what—what's going on?"

"I just remember asking you to hold onto me and I guess we fell asleep," Kurt replied, pulling out his phone. "Oh my Gaga, it's ten a.m. I should be at school. Come on, Chandler, I gotta go."

"Okay, your boyfriend's probably going to be a douche, so I'm coming with you," Chandler said, slipping on his shoes.

"Blaine's a coward. He won't do anything." Kurt was combing his hair.

"Don't argue, let's just go."

* * *

Kurt hurried into McKinley, Chandler at his heels. At his locker, he shut the door to face Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Artie, and Sugar.

"Kurt, what is going on? And who's he?" Rachel demanded.

"Hi, I'm Chandler," Chandler said sheepishly, being careful to avoid Rachel's glare.

"Will you tell us what happened? Blaine's been looking for you," Artie said.

"Well, Blaine can go look at Dalton and stay there for all I care," Kurt grumbled, only to receive scandalized looks from his friends. "My now-ex-boyfriend said some seriously awful things last night and I don't think I can forgive him for them."

"Kurt! There you are!" Blaine called from down the hall. "Please, just listen to me," he begged. "What the hell are you doing here?" he glared at Chandler.

"I'm here for Kurt," Chandler replied, glaring right back.

"I suggest you leave before something bad happens," Blaine snapped.

"Are you threatening me?" Chandler raised an eyebrow in surprise. Kurt, the boy in the wheelchair, and the girls looked back and forth between Chandler and Blaine; they all seemed to be waiting for them to finish.

Blaine pushed Chandler backwards and smirked. Chandler raised his hands in defense.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt intervened, getting between them. "This isn't you. You're not like the people who made us the victim. Now stop it, okay?" Blaine seemed to ponder this and stepped back.

"I need to talk to you, Kurt," he said calmly. "Alone," he added, eyeing Chandler suspiciously.

"Anything you can say to me can be said in front of everyone else," Kurt replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry." Blaine tried to put on a puppy dog face, but Kurt scoffed and shook his head.

"You said _sometimes_ you wish you never found me, the key word being _sometimes_. I'm through listening to your apologies. Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said and walked away. He was satisfied to hear a slap resound the hallway.

"Nice slap, Satan," Artie commended.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" Chandler's voice asked as the blond sat down across from Kurt in an empty classroom. Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded.

"For the longest time, I thought Blaine was the one. He was always so nice and dapper, but recently he's been so moody and withdrawn. I think it's because I'm graduating and moving to New York. Is it my fault?"

"Kurt, what you do after graduation, going to New York and NYADA is not your fault. Blaine needs to learn to cope with it. You're amazing and you don't need anyone holding you back from achieving your dreams. Again, _not_ your fault," Chandler replied.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, smiling softly.

"No problem." Chandler smiled in return and felt Kurt squeeze his hand. "I'll always be here for you." Chandler watched as Kurt left the room, a smile on his face.

"You'd better fucking watch yourself, weirdo," Blaine snarled, stepping out of the shadows. Chandler smirked at the red handprint still visible on Blaine's left cheek. "You think this is funny?" he snapped, pointing at his face.

"A little bit, yeah," Chandler agreed. Blaine stepped closer to Chandler and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't push me, stalker boy." Chandler scoffed, stood up, and made to leave the room.

"You're not a threat, Blaine. You're a coward, just like Kurt said," he called over his shoulder.


End file.
